Tonight I'm Loving You
by Roma'slittlejoy
Summary: Well, I felt dirty writing this! Well, this is for all those fangirls who think Seto should share Crow! I hope you enjoy!


**Tonight I'm Loving You  
**

**Crow x Reader Lemon**

** Lolz this is for all the fangirls, (including myself XD) who think its not fair that Seto gets to keep Crow all to himself! The name came from Enrique Iglesias's song "Tonight I'm Loving You."  
**

* * *

"Hey!" A voice called out, startling you. You turned, looking for the source of the voice. When you didn't find the source, you turned back around, only to be startled by bright green eyes. You fell backwards, heart beating a million miles an hour. There was a boy standing right in-front of you. He had short, black hair. His clothes were all different colors. Purple, yellow, green. He had all types of shiny things hanging from his coat. He also had a Crow's head with a feather on it on the side of his coat, too. He was rather cute, so you blushed when he looked into your eyes. A cheeky smirk appeared on his face, before being wiped off. "What's your name?" He asked, his voice was slightly deep. You averted your eyes from him, and rose to get up. You stood up, and at full height, your forehead was level with his lips. "W-Who are you?" You questioned softly, looking him in the eyes.

He suddenly stepped forward, causing you to step back. "Hey, hasn't your mother ever taught you manners? You answer first!" You stood absolutely still as he began circling you, examining your body. "My n-name is (Name)." You said. "(Name)? Hmph, that's a stupid name." He commented. You felt your cheeks redden with anger. "Well, what's your name then?" You huffed, crossing your arms. He stepped back, and did a back-flip, landing on the rotten Pig statue. "Crow. C-R-O-W." He said, that same smirk on his face. He jumped back to you, and bent down to make his height level with yours. He looked you straight in your eyes. "You have strange eyes." He commented. "W-what?" you stuttered. "Yeah, they are (e/c) with (f/c) dots." He observed. He took a piece of your (h/l),(h/c) hair between his fingers.

"So, your a girl?" He asked. You nodded. His eyes went from your face, down your neck, and to your low hanging heart shaped locket. "Oh!" He cooed, and quick as lightening, snatched it from your neck. He jumped back to the pig, and held it up to the sun, examining it. Your eyes went wide with fear. "Hey! Give that back! It's the only thing I have left!" You shouted, fearful for what might happen to your precious locket. Crow smiled. He threw your locket high in the air, than caught it. "Well, it sure is shiny. I think I might keep it with me." Tears began to brim in your eyes. "NO! That's all I have left of my past! Please give it back!" That's when Crow's faced softened, but only for a second. "Well, your gonna have to catch me if you want it!" And with that, he flew away. You quickly ran after him. For 2 hours, you've chased him. Around the Merry-Go-Round, by the teacups.

Now, he was taunting you from the top of the run-down Ferris Wheel. "I bet you can't even make it up here!" He called. You huffed, and concentrated all of your energy. With one quick blast, you jumped half-way to the top. You quickly grabbed onto the beams, and began climbing up. Crow was amazed. He's never seen someone do that besides himself. He watched with amazement as you pulled yourself all the way to the top. Now, you were standing face-to-face. His eyes burning into yours, making your heart race. "Please! Give my locket back! Its...all I have left of my past..." You begged. He just shook his head. "Nope, it would be better off with me." Now, you were mad beyond imaginable. You ran straight at him, tackling him. Crow was taken by surprise. You both were pushed off the Ferris Wheel.

Not thinking your plan through, you didn't imagine this happening. Now, you just clung onto Crow in fear. Your face was pressed into his chest, and your arms around him tightly. Crow only laughed. He wrapped his arms around you, and spun backwards. He landed with a loud, _'THUD!'_, onto the ground. When you didn't feel the wind whipping past your body anymore, you looked up, and saw Crow looking at you with amused, shining green eyes. You quickly detached yourself from him, face bright red with embarrassment. Crow only laughed at your red face, finding it absolutely adorable. You just stuttered an apology. "I-I'm s-so sorry f-for pushing you off the Ferris W-Wheel." You muttered. He just laughed. "It's okay."

"I guess I should apologize for stealing your necklace. Here you go." He handed it back to you. You quickly slipped it back onto your neck, and examined it. Seeing that it was not damaged, you sighed in relief. You looked at Crow, and smiled. He smiled back. "Well, I guess we're friends now, right?" He said, and you nodded. "Sure!" Crow's smile got even bigger. "Oh, here! As a present, cause, y'know, friends give eachother presents..." He slipped off a ring that he had on his finger. It was pretty. It was silver with a skull on it. "Thank you!" You said. Without warning, Crow slipped his arm around your waist, and connected your lips together. You stayed completely still, but his lips were so warm. You kissed him back, but then realizing what you just did, you pulled away in shock. "W-what was that!?" You gasped, hand up to your lips.

Crow rested his thumb on his lips, and you could almost make out pink on his cheeks. "What? Friends give eachother kisses. I, um, read that." He coughed. You still were in shock. "But that was my first kiss!" You muttered. Crow looked at you with sad eyes, but that quickly disappeared. "Well, I'm your number 1 friend now, huh?" And with that, he helped you up. From then on, you went with him wherever he went. He asked you why you were following him, and you answered, "I, (Name), have nowhere to go, and you are the only other person I've ever met, so I'm sticking with you." He just smiled again, and the both of you kept walking. Finally, you got the courage to ask him something that's been bugging you for awhile.

"C-Crow..." He looked at you. "Hmm?" You gulped. "Um, when you k-kissed me, why did you look at me with sad eyes for a second?" His smile disappeared. "Hmm, I'll tell you, let's rest here for now." So you both sat down, and built a bonfire. Thats when he began. "A long time ago, I knew a boy named Seto. He was very nice, and very kind. I met him at the same exact amusement park we were at. He was alot like you at first. Shy, and curious. I stole his necklace, and he began chasing me, like you did. He climbed up the Ferris Wheel because I was hiding there, just like you did. Only, I jumped away, and while I was taunting him, I wasn't careful, and fell from the top. When I hit the bottom, I heard him yell, _"CROW!"._ He thought I was dead, but I wasn't. When he saw that, we laughed, and became friends. We went our different ways, and I kept searching for that place in the picture, but my battery ran out. Seto found me before I had shut down. It hurt me to see him cry, but I couldn't help it. When I was reactivated, I woke up, and I saw Seto, only he seemed...older."

"He told me he had created a new battery for me. One that never ran out. It would only shut off if I wanted it to. We spent the rest of his life together. When he died, I was by myself again, only I was sadder. You remind me alot of him. You reactions to what I do, your personality, all of that." Your eyes were wide the whole time. You already knew he was an Android, but he knew another beside you? And you were alot like him? "W-wow, I'm sorry for asking Crow. It must've hurt you to have to remember." You apologized. He just smiled, and waved it away. "It's okay, (Name). I don't mind." You smiled, happy he wasn't mad or sad. You then felt the urge to yawn, and you rubbed your eyes. Crow chuckled. "You must be tired. Go to sleep, (Name)." You nodded, and laid down next to him, your dark blue jacket used as a pillow.

Crow looked at you with sadness, but also, with love. He knew Seto had been reincarnated into you. He just felt it. "I love you, (Name)." He whispered, and he too, lay down to rest. His arms wrapped around you protectively.

* * *

You opened your eyes slightly, yawning. When you tried to move you felt arms that were wrapped around you tighten. You froze, but quickly relaxed when you saw it was only Crow. You shook him slightly, "Crow, wake up!" He groaned, and opened his eyes, bright green orbs peering at you. "Come on, let's go." He grumbled, and only tightened his grip on you. "Too early." You looked around, and saw that it wasn't morning, but dusk. You had slept the whole day! "Crow! We've been asleep the whole day! It's dusk already!" You complained. You kept struggling, and Crow finally seemed to have enough. He flipped you onto your back, hands above your head. He was straddling you, his eyes looking down at you. His face was so close that his hair tickled your cheeks. Your face went instantly red with embarrassment.

"Too. Freaking. Early. For. Me." He stated. You only shook your head. Crow looked at your face, and saw how red it was. It was kinda... arousing. He bent his face even closer, until your noses were touching. You looked at him with wide eyes. "Crow, what are you doin-!" He cut you off by roughly kissing you. You gasped, and he slipped his tongue into your mouth. You moaned at the feeling of his muscle roaming and fighting with your own. He took his hands away from yours, and slipped off his gloves. Only one hand returned, and the other slipped up your black shirt, caressing breast. You moaned again, and arched your back. "_C-Crow~!_" That made Crow hard. He quickly tore off your and his shirt's quickly.

He quickly bent his head down, and latched onto one of your nipples, running his tongue over it. As he did this, he slipped your shorts and panties off. You blushed even more, but continued to moan. He slipped his pants and boxers off, revealing his rock-hard member. He took his hand, and entered a finger into your entrance. You gasped at the foreign sensation. He started thrusting it in and out. Pleasure shot through your veins. He added a second, then a third. When he felt that you had enough, he took his fingers away. You whimpered at the loss, but you quickly felt something much _bigger_, enter you.

You moaned, and locked your legs around him, and moved your hips, signalling him to move. He groaned at how tight you were. "Your..so...hot!" He moaned, and started giving shallow thrusts. When you moaned again, he started going harder, hands tight on your hips. Soon, you both were panting, screaming eachothers names. Crow kept pounding into you, his mouth latching onto your nipple again. You screamed, "CROW!" He went even faster, gritting his teeth. Now, don't forget that Crow isn't human, so he can go _much _harder and faster. All you could do was hang on for dear life, pleasure running through your veins. Finally, you came. _"CROOOOOW~!" _you screamed, clenching around him. _"(NAAAM__E__)!" _he groaned, and came.

You both were panting. Crow pulled his blanket over both of you. "I love you, I really do, (Name)." He said. You smiled. "I too, love you, Crow." And with that, you both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Well, there you go, Android Sex! XD I'm sorry for all those Seto lovers, but I just had to! I hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


End file.
